Masquerade
by SlytherinGirl0220
Summary: Narcissa isn't the girl everyone thinks she is...what they see is only a mask hiding the truth. ONESHOT


(A/N: idk this randomly popped into my head one day so…here ya go! R&R!! oh yeah, and I own nothing but the plot and Cornelia, Selena and Viola. So don't sue me!)

The ballroom was loud with music and chatter, making Narcissa Black's head spin. She had lost track of Bellatrix and gave up on trying to find Andromeda. What could she do for the next few hours to entertain herself!?

"Hey, Narcissa! Over here!" she heard a voice shout. She turned to find her three friends, Cornelia, Viola, and Selena waving to her from the punch bowl. She sighed, thinking how she didn't want to be bothered by them right now, but put a smile on her face and walked over to them.

"Hello girls! How are you?" she asked, smiling and being the bubbly little blonde she was. They returned her smile.

"Great. I'm engaged to one of the finest men in Bulgeria!" cried out Cornelia. "He's so rich, more rich than my family and yours combined…even though yours isn't that rich to start with. But anyway, its going to be a PERFECT wedding!"

"I'm engaged to Barty Crouch! I can promise you now the wedding is going to be splendid! Considering he works in the ministry and all." Said Selena.

"Well girls, I'm engaged to one of the richest men in the wizarding world. He's in America right now, but when he comes back in the fall next year, we are to be married as soon as possible." Shrieked Viola.

"Who are you engaged to, Cissy?" asked Cornelia. Narcissa sighed and looked down, playing with the material on her dress robe.

"No one. Mother and father insist on marrying off Bellatrix first, and since she has yet to find a suitable husband, I have yet to be engaged as well,"

"Terribly sorry, darling! Well, I can see where it would be rather hard to find Bellatrix a husband because first of all she barely has a dowry and second of all, your blood line is so tainted with blood traitors!" Cornelia said. Narcissa felt heat rush to her cheeks, making her blush. "And once SHE'S found a suitable husband, she'll probably go off and have some rancid affair and then the name of your family will be tainted forever! You poor thing!" The other girls snickered behind Cornelia, who smiled proudly. Narcissa felt tears sting her eyes.

"Well, I had best go find Andromeda, she'll be wondering where I am," Narcissa weakly excused herself. The girls smiled, proud of their victory. As Narcissa walked away, she found her mind wondering why in Merlin's name she was in their group! She hated the way they always picked on her!

She found her way out into the large garden and hid behind a bush, sitting on a bench. She finally let out a sob, quiet though, so not to disturb anyone who may also be in the garden. She sobbed silently for a long while until she heard someone step into the clearing in front of her.

"Go away, Cornelia! I don't wish to hear anymore of your torture!" she cried.

"Who's Cornelia?" a male voice said. Shocked, Narcissa looked up and met the grey eyes of none other than Lucius Malfoy. She let out a tiny gasp and turned away, hiding her tear-stained face.

"Cornelia Tinsoltin. She's some distant relative of the Lestranges! I don't know!" cried Narcissa. Lucius stepped closer.

"Oh her. Isn't her mother the woman who got arrested for attacking someone in your family for accusing her of being a fake?" Lucius asked. Narcissa glanced up and nodded.

"Yes, and she's turned everyone against me since then," Narcissa replied, tears still sliding down her cheeks. She let out a heavy sigh, wishing he would just go away. Bellatrix hated him, therefore so did Narcissa.

"Well, she would due to jealousy that your bloodline is truth and hers is all a lie. She is nothing other than a filthy half-blood. Her mother was banished from the Lestrange family because she married a muggle. Not just a muggle-born, but a MUGGLE!" Lucius said, apparently pleased with himself.

"Really!? Well now I feel loads better!" Narcissa said, a smile on her red lips.

Lucius smiled and came over to sit next to her. Narcissa wiped her eyes and her cheeks, trying to get rid of all evidence she had been crying.

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me that my family is a disgrace, and she said it would take ages to find Bellatrix a husband because she is from such a terrible family and she has barley any dowry whatsoever. And if she does marry, she'll have a terrible affair with some evil man." Narcissa said, anger rising in her voice. "She does that to me all the time! She always makes me feel terrible about myself! And yet, I can never stand my ground and I still am friends with her! I must be the stupidest girl alive!"

"Well, Bellatrix is a wild one, but I'm sure they will find her a good husband. And as for your family being a disgrace, that is not true whatsoever. Every pureblood family has a couple of blood traitors. And HER family is the disgrace! You know, you don't always have to be what they want you to be," Lucius said.

"What?"

"You always act so dumb and flirty and you barley eat anything because they tell you you're too fat. Am I right?"

"I suppose…"

"You shouldn't do that to yourself! I know your marks are well above mine and I know you're not dumb. Why do you want everyone to think you are?"

"Cornelia always said guys hated girls who were smarter than they were," Narcissa replied. "I guess I am stupid for going along with everything she said."

"If you stop wearing that mask you wear, you could be a truly amazing witch. And you could beat Cornelia at anything!" Lucius said. Narcissa looked up and his grey eyes met with her blue ones. She smiled and glanced away.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she replied.

"Anytime, Ms. Black," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "And you may call me Lucius," he then stood up and walked away, leaving Narcissa smiling and feeling so much better about herself than she had in a very long time.

She would go back into the ballroom eventually. But she had to gather up the courage to give up this foolish masquerade and finally be herself and stand up to Cornelia, who had been a thorn in her side ever since her first year at Hogwarts.

"Cissa! Where are you!?" Andromeda's voice echoed through the gardens.

"Here, An!" she called back. Andromeda found her and smiled kindly at her sister.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Cornelia has been spreading these nasty stories around all night! Come inside and please, for once, show her who's boss," Andromeda said. Narcissa smiled wickedly back up at her sister and stood up.

"Perfect timing. I've decided I'm not going to let her push me around anymore. Filthy little half-blood." Narcissa said. She walked back into the noisy ballroom and prepared herself to give Cornelia the worst beating she had ever received in her life.

(A/N: kinda cheesy I know. But hey, this is basically my view of Narcissa. The dumb fake blonde who is really brilliant and totally original behind that mask she wears. And plus, I like her falling for Lucius this way, starting with him being kind to her! P.s. I love reviews!)


End file.
